OS: Tous les weekends du monde
by allylicity
Summary: Suite du 06x18 : Oliver se laisse entraîner par sa femme dans un weekend mémorable. (Family and Olicity moment!)


**Tous les weekends du monde… (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Suite du 06x18 : Oliver se laisse entraîner par sa femme dans un weekend mémorable.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit OS tout mimi en attendant la suite de ma fanfic "et après?".**

 **Bonne lecture et très impatiente de lire vos reviews! :D**

* * *

Ce samedi matin, Oliver et William furent tirés du lit par une Felicity remontée à bloc. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon en émergeant à moitié.

 _« Prenez une douche, avalez ce que Raïssa a fait pour vous et je vous attends dans la voiture dans vingt minutes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Oliver qui alla embrasser sa femme.

 _\- Je t'expliquerais tout une fois arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien._

L'archer sonda les yeux de sa belle et vit qu'elle ne mentait pas donc, il s'exécuta et vingt minutes plus tard, ils taillaient la route tous les trois.

Seulement la route semblait interminable.

William venait de se rendormir et Oliver devenait de plus en plus suspicieux.

 _\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait Felicity ?_

 _\- Non !_ répondit simplement la jeune femme sur un ton espiègle avant d'ajouter _: tu m'as mis la bague au doigt, cette même bague qui dit qu'il faut que tu me fasses confiance… donc fais-le s'il te plait pour ce weekend. »_

Une heure et demi plus tard, la petite famille s'arrêta devant une petite maison en bord de mer.

Lorsque William et Oliver sortirent de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes, Felicity alla ouvrir le coffre qui contenait leurs trois valises. Ils étaient sans voix.

La jeune femme leur montra la maison derrière eux, qui ressemblait à cette de Ivy Town, et leur dit de façon très excitée :

 _« Bienvenue pour notre weekend plage, flemme détente !_

Immédiatement William fit conquis et passa devant e couple pour entrer dans la maison.

 _\- Trop cool !_

La maison était simple et moderne à la fois, avec une immense pièce de vie d'où il y avait d'immenses baie vitrée où attendait la plage juste derrière un beau jardin.

 _\- Dis-moi que tu as mis nos maillots de bain dedans ?!_ demanda un William, montrant du doigt sa valise, ravi à l'informaticienne.

 _\- Tu parles ! Bien sûr que oui ! Et je n'ai pas oublier la crème solaire alors tartine toi partout avant de sauter dans la mer !_

Oliver, quant à lui gardait le silence. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être émerveillé par la beauté d paysage ou craindre que Felicity ne lui cache quelque chose de plus gros concernant la ville.

 _\- Tu es bien silencieux…_ fit remarquer la jeune femme, un peu nerveuse.

 _\- C'est juste que… pourquoi ce weekend ? Dis-moi la vérité, il se passe quelque chose de mauvais à Star City ?_

L'informaticienne rigola un petit instant et s'approcha doucement de son mari, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Nous n'avons jamais passé de weekend détente tous les trois et je pense qu'il est temps d'en faire un après toute la merde qu'on vient d'essuyer._

 _\- Mais il faut que j'arrête Diaz Felicity !_

 _\- Pas ce weekend Oliver Jonas Queen,_ dit la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. _Tu es épuisé de courir les criminels seul les nuits, le FBI te fait chier et on vient de t'éjecter de ta place de maire, où tu faisais de ton mieux pour les habitants de cette ville. Tu mérites un break et même si toi tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est moi qui te l'impose._

La belle blonde montra à nouveau son alliance.

 _\- J'ai fait la promesse de prendre soin de toi et de William qui lui aussi a besoin de décompresser, si ça ce n'est pas un autre argument de taille !_

L'archer esquissa un sourire qui rebondit sur l'It Girl.

 _\- Parfait ! Maintenant, donne-moi ton téléphone s'il te plait, j'ai déjà pris celui de William. Ça sera un weekend coupé de tout…et si Diaz ou quelqu'un d'autre décide de s'en prendre à la ville, dis-toi que Star City a une nouvelle bande de héros masqués, A.R.G.U.S et Cisco surveillera notre appartement je lui ai demandé au cas où et Barry viendra en un éclair ici en cas de gros problème… tu vois : DETENTE !_

William était revenu et avait déjà trouver sa chambre. Felicity amena Oliver dans la leur. Une chambre parentale où un immense lit blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce et une immense salle de bain, toujours surmontée de baie vitrée avec vue sur la plage.

Oliver pouvait entendre même les fenêtres fermées le bruit les vagues s'échouant sur la plage.

 _\- J'ai demandé au personnel de la maison de faire le plein en nourriture avec la liste que Raïssa et moi avons préparé hier et de nous laisser tranquille tous les trois, il ne reste plus qu'à profiter_ , dit Felicity tout en commençant de décharger le contenu de sa valise.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle en lui tenait la taille et en semant des baisers sur son cou.

 _\- Tu as pensé à tout_ , dit-il d'un air amusé, et très sexy.

Felicity se retourna face à son mari et lui dit au creux de l'oreille avec une voix de velours.

 _\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ce que je te réserve cette nuit. Mais pour l'instant, allons tous se baigner ! »_

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Felicity lisait un roman médiéval et jeta un œil sur Oliver et William.

Le père et le fils rigolaient et s'étaient lancés dans un jeu de raquette de plage interminable. La jeune femme les contempla, heureuse de son œuvre.

Cette idée de weekend avait rapidement fait son chemin dans la tête de la belle blonde.

Voir son mari être drogué par quelqu'un de mal intentionné, viré de sa fonction de maire, se comportant malgré lui mal avec son fils et après avoir failli mourir dans un commissariat plein de flics corrompus attendant qu'une chose, sa mort, Felicity avait dit stop.

De plus, une fois Oliver en train de prendre sa douche ce soir-là, John avait appelé chez eux pour prendre des nouvelles de l'archer. L'informaticienne estimait que son ami avait perdu ce droit en abandonnant l'équipe, même s'il n'y avait plus d'équipe.

La blondinette savait juste qu'elle devait prendre soins de sa famille et rien d'autre importait ce weekend.

Elle aussi ressentait de la fatigue et quoi de mieux que de trainasser devant un bouquin dont elle n'en avait en fait rien à foutre et de mater son mari en toute indécence pour enfin se détendre.

Oliver avait senti le regard brulant de sa femme et sortit de l'eau après avoir chuchoter quelque chose à William avec le sourire. Le jeune homme se posa devant la belle blonde, dont le bikini bleu marine le faisait saliver d'envie.

 _" Satisfaite de la vue Mme Queen ?_

 _\- Felicity baissa ses lunettes de soleil avec un air salace tout en scannant son mari de bas en haut._

 _\- Plus que satisfaite._

 _\- Dans ce cas…_

Oliver souleva la jeune femme, qui cria de surprise dans ses bras, et l'amena jusqu'à la mer.

 _\- Mme Queen, un petit plongeon dans l'eau s'impose à vous ! »_

Felicity fut balancée dans l'eau et se vengea du complot initié par le père et le fils.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, et un diner de passé, Oliver, Felicity et William étaient avachis sur des canapés, un gros pot de glace à la vanille-caramel beurre salé vide sur la table basse.

Ils regardaient un film sans prise de tête, le choix du film s'étant sans surprise tourner vers un film de super héros^^

William était vidé de la journée et se retira une demi-heure avant la fin du film dans sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit au couple et en remerciant Felicity pour cette idée de weekend.

Oliver souriait et commençait à regarder la fin du film lorsque l'écran devint noir.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, la belle blonde s'était postée devant lui avec la télécommande dans la main. L'archer souriait de nouveau.

« _Tu sais que je n'aime pas ne pas finir de regarder un film ?_

Felicity commença à défaire avec un air malicieux sa robe portefeuille bleue avec des fleurs jaunes imprimées dessus qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol, dévoilant son corps de déesse entièrement nu ce qui embrasa instantanément l'archer.

 _\- Je me suis dit que le film pouvait bien attendre_ , » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et suivit sa belle pour une nuit de désir depuis trop longtemps réfrénés.

Ne vous méprenez pas, le couple avait une libido plus que normale mais, le fait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller en toute quiétude redoubla leur désir d'intensité et de ferveur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Felicity se réveilla avec un corps un peu endoloris mais très satisfait. Quelle nuit de rêve !

La jeune femme fut légèrement déçue en ne retrouvant pas son mari à ses côtés mais celui-ci apparut avec un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur le bord du lit avant d'aller embrasser sa femme délicatement.

 _« Bonjour mon cœur,_ ronronna Oliver en continuant d'embrasser sa femme dans le cou.

 _\- Bonjour chéri. J'ai le droit à un petit déjeuner au lit ?_

 _\- Je me suis dit qu'avec la nuit qu'on avait passé, tu aurais envie d'un bon petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, William m'a aidé à le préparer._

 _\- Trop mimi !_ s'exclama la belle blonde avec un grand sourire. _Tu te joins à moi ?_

 _\- Nope !_ répondit le jeune homme sur un ton léger. _William et moi, nous allons courir au bord de la plage et nous te laissons te réveiller tranquillement. Bien sûr, nous serons vite rentrés pour attendre de voir ce que tu nous réserve encore comme surprise._

 _\- Ça marche._

Cependant Oliver ne partit pas tout de suite et soupira avec un sourire en disant :

 _\- Felicity Queen tu es remarquable._

 _\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, »_ répliqua aussitôt la belle blonde se souvenant de cette phrase comme si c'était hier.

L'informaticienne mangea une partie de ce petit déjeuner de princesse et après une douche méritée et salvatrice, elle retrouva ses hommes assis autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Pour cette journée, Felicity avait opté pour une randonnée tranquille dans le parc forestier attenant, avec à la fin un piquenique avec une vue surplombant la côte.

Elle s'était amusée avec William à remarquer à quel point Oliver faisait son monsieur-je-sais-tout à propos du parc forestier et des méthodes d'orientation pour survivre ici quelques jours s'ils se perdaient. Un vrai guide touristique/aventurier !

Le soir venant, la petite famille regagna la maison où ils furent un diner sur le sable avec un feu de camp maitrisé par Oliver en personne. Au menu : brochettes de viande et popcorn et smores maisons. Le tout en se imaginant des histoires effrayantes sur cette ville si tranquille et des photos avec le polaroid que la belle blonde avait amené pour se souvenir de ce weekend.

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi arriva bien vite et après un léger au revoir tristounet à la maison de bord de plage, la famille roula en silence en direction de Star City qu'ils regagnèrent en début de soirée.

Pas d'incidents à déplorer en ville ni chez eux. Felicity se réjouit de cela un instant avant de gagner le salon d'où elle regarda la ville illuminée.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, William se jeta dans ses bras.

 _« Merci Felicity ! Tu es super ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce weekend…_

 _\- Sauf si on en fait un encore plus top_! fit remarquer la belle blonde au garçon qui lui souriait immédiatement avant de gagner sa chambre pour réviser ses cours.

Oliver arriva auprès de la blondinette et lui prit la main qu'il embrassa tout en soufflant.

 _\- Merci pour ce weekend. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens détendu et tu as vu William? Tu l'as rendu plus qu'heureux. Que ferais-je sans toi ?!_

 _\- Et moi que ferais-je sans toi Oliver ? »_

Le couple se sourit et contempla la ville tout en se demandant ce qu'ils auraient à affronter bientôt, tout en se promettant de profiter à nouveau d'autres weekend axés sur le bien-être de leur famille.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un an plus tard, ils partiraient en weekend familial à quatre…

* * *

 **Alors, ce petit OS vous a plu? :D**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire, après tout, nos héros ont bien besoin de vacances! :D**


End file.
